


When the Flower Blooms

by ArcRecords



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcRecords/pseuds/ArcRecords
Summary: Haruno Sakura had a wonderful life inside Konoha. She has earned much recognition due to her part in the war two years ago and is known as the best medical shinobi in the village. But Sakura's life is thrown off course when a certain wandering shinobi decides to return home. Sakura said she would wait for him, but she didn't anticipate him waiting to return to her as well.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	When the Flower Blooms

It was a Sunny afternoon in Konoha, Sakura could see out of her office window. The cherry blossom trees weren't quite in bloom yet, but everyone in the village knew the beauty that they would hold.

Sakura spun back around in her chair to face the large pile of paperwork that still sat in front of her.

"I can't be like Tsunade-sama..." Sakura groaned. "Back to work!"

She fulfilled her dream of opening a mental ward to help the children of the village handle the effect of the war, and it was going smoothly. Sure, from time to time she would have to lose some sleep to finish all the paperwork she had to do, but it was all worth it in the end to her.

It was always in her nature to help people. Even as a weak Genin, Sakura did her best to help her teammates and others around her. When Sasuke left the village for the first time, Sakura realized how helpless she really was. She became Tsunade-sama's apprentice and took up medical ninjutsu, but little did she know how proficient she would be in the field. Six years later, she's surpassed her master and is known as the best medical ninja in the village, perhaps in the whole world, and is one of the strongest Kunoichi of her time.

She has really bloomed into something beautiful.

Sakura spared a quick glance away from her paperwork when she heard a knock on the office door.

"Come in..." Sakura said.

Long blonde hair peeked its way through the door.

"Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura's brows pulled together as she continued to fill out her paperwork.

Ino slammed her hand on the desk, nearly scattering the files all over the floor of her friend's office. "Sakura!"

"That wasn't very nice of you," Ino dismissed Sakura's underwhelming response with a wave of her hand and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I have a patient to get to soon, but I was passing by and wanted to ask you about girl's night tonight. Tenten, Hinata and I are going out to BBQ! You in?"

Sakura sighed and rested her head in the palm of her hand. "Sorry Ino, but I'm busy tonight," gesturing to the stacks upon stacks of papers in front of her.

"You always seem to find time for work but not for your friends! This has got to be the millionth time you've missed girl's night!"

"I know Ino, and I'm really sorry. I'll try to make it next time, okay?"

"Oh you better, or I am dragging you out this office and to the hot springs! Got that?"

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, I got it, Ino."

"And don't overwork yourself, ok? I need you to sleep in your bed tonight, not that old chair again."

"Ok, Ino. Thank you. But you shouldn't keep your patient waiting-" By the time Sakura finished her sentence, Ino was already out the door. She leaned back in her chair, looking at the blank roof above her.

"Overwork, huh?"

Sakura took the moment of peace to ponder over what Ino said. She knows that she's been working a lot recently, but nothing would get done without some sacrifice. Sakura would much rather overwork herself to the point of exhaustion than have the people she's known for her entire life struggle.

But she made the decision to listen to her best friend's advice and make it a goal to sleep in her own bed tonight.

"Alright! As soon as I finish all this work, I'll grab some food and head on home!"

Now with the motivation of food on her mind, Sakura began to tackle the documents in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm moving this story from ff.net, and I also decided that I would continue to write new chapters for it. I hope everyone will enjoy, new and old readers alike.


End file.
